<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by MorganaMagics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147412">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaMagics/pseuds/MorganaMagics'>MorganaMagics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaMagics/pseuds/MorganaMagics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after ep4. </p><p>Reki is bleeding and Langa is trying to figure out what to do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reki was bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was curled up in the dirt, Langa kneeling beside him. Everything about the situation screamed wrong to Langa. Reki’s eyes were open, half-lidded, and his body was shaking from adrenaline. Langa had seen Reki hurt before but not like this. There was no smile or laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki was quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood dribbled down Reki’s cheek to his chin while another river pooled at his brow. Langa’s stomach rolled at the sight. Seeing himself bleed was one thing but Reki was on a different level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Reki was hurt during practice he would slap a bandage on with little fuss. If he did whine, it was to distract Langa. No matter how much he was hurting, he always made sure Langa knew things were fine first and that the bleeding was nothing major.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa longed for the distraction now. His hands felt clammy and his breathing was beginning to pick up. He wanted to push away from Reki and hide from the sight of his best friend’s blood. He couldn’t do that to his friend, not when Reki had always been there for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing his hands on his knees, Langa focused on his breathing instead of Reki’s blood. When it didn’t slow, he scanned his surroundings. He picked five things he could see; Reki, skateboards, bushes, rock, blood.  The blood set him off again but Langa kept going. He held out his hands as he thought of four things he could touch; dirt, jeans, skateboard, Reki. It was working now and Langa closed his eyes to focus on three things he could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was long gone now. The Matador of Love had given his two cents, waved to his audience, and then vanished down the dirt roads with a black car following him into the distance. He didn’t spare a glance at Reki, a fact that had Langa’s blood boiling. Like Adam, no one else at S seemed to care that Reki was bleeding out on the pavement. Langa became more aware of this as he listened to his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roars of those who had watched the race had only grown louder. People were staring at their phones and squealing at the top of their lungs how amazing Adam had been. No one mentioned Reki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa dug his nails into his jeans. “Focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved onto smell, picking up the scent of his cologne and the dirt from the track. The copper tang of Reki’s blood thankfully never reached his nose and Langa’s breathing was mostly back to normal. There was one more step to do, however, and Langa licked his lips, focusing on the taste of Mom’s dinner still lingering on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steps done, Langa shook out his hands in an attempt to loosen his muscles and get some control back into his body.  A headache was building behind his eyes from the tension but it wouldn’t be as bad as it could have been thanks to Langa’s exorcises. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He focused on his breathing one more time, dropping his hand and opening his eyes once the static in his brain began to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Langa whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A careful nudge from Langa rolled Reki until the teen was sprawled on his back. Reki blinked up at Langa. There were tears hiding in the corners of his eyes. Whether they were born from pain or frustration, Langa didn’t know. Both were probably the best answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you follow my finger?” Langa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki followed Langa’s pointer finger as it moved from right to left. He closed his eyes when Langa stopped, a pained moan escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa checked his head next, carefully moving his friend’s hair and bandana back. There was a cut below Reki’s hairline. It wasn’t deep but splotches of purple and blue were already appearing around it. The blood was making it look worse than it was, or that’s what Langa’s dad had always said after getting hurt while out on the snow.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The honk of a car pulled Langa’s attention from the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow’s pink car rolled down the road. It had been speeding before but slowed down as it grew closer to where the two teens were waiting. The car barely came to a stop before Miya threw open the passenger door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay,” Langa reassured when Miya reached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya’s shoulders slouched in relief. He knelt down beside Langa and gripped Reki’s shoulder. It got a reaction, Reki blinking at him with a forced smile. The corners of Reki’s lips were twitching as he struggled to keep it up. Langa wanted to tell him it was okay not to smile for them but he was selfish and needed Reki’s reassuring grin just as much as Miya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow came to stand behind them. “We should take him to get checked out. Probably has a concussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa nodded and helped Reki sit up with Miya’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki’s eyes blinked shut. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa grimaced. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words hit a hard wall. Reki opened his eyes, his brow furrowing into a frown. He was frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Langa...you…” Reki reached out and Langa took his hand. “You’re next because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would’ve done a match eventually,” Langa argued. “This isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear Reki wanted to argue. He wouldn’t meet Langa’s gaze now, and the frown was still creasing his face. As much as Langa wanted to push the subject, he knew now was maybe not the time. Reki needed help and a moment to rest. Talks about racing could wait until tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya crossed his arms. “We better work our asses off once we get you patched up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa’s head drooped, and he quietly cursed Miya for not being able to hear his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid’s right,” Shadow agreed. “Adam wasn’t serious skating with Reki but with you…” He shivered. “I can’t imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki’s hand squeezed Langa’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow helped Langa get Reki onto his feet while Miya got the car door. They staggered to the car, plopping Reki into the back seat with Miya’s sweatshirt folded under his head against the window. Langa slammed the door shut as quietly as he could and turned to face Shadow and Miya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep talk about my race with Adam limited,” Langa suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow shook his head. “Reki’s got tough skin. Kid can handle it.” He glanced at the closed door. “Don’t tell him I said that though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Miya pitched in. “Besides, the sooner we come up with a plan, the more practice we get before the big race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa sighed. “Will it really help? We barely know anything about Adam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry and Jo do,” Shadow reminded. “They’ve gone up against Adam before. They might at least have some advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something other than give up?” Miya huffed. “Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devils, the sound of wheels against dirt road pulled their attention to the skateboarders coming their way. Cherry Blossom and Jo were side by side, Cherry holding a first aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a halt, a cloud of dust billowing around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Jo asked, his eyes flicking to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head-wound,” Shadow answered. “I’m taking him to get checked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two nodded and Cherry Blossom handed Langa the first aid. A tense silence followed then, no one really knowing what to say. It was stressing Langa out again and he released a breath before stepping forward to end the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry, Jo, can you help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two older men blinked. “Help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa pressed a hand to his chest. “I’m skating with Adam next,” he reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should just forfeit,” Jo answered. “Adam’s not the guy kids should be skating against.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow huffed, arms crossing. “You’re telling that to the wrong kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right. You’re not changing my mind,” Langa agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away, most likely not knowing what else to say. Cherry Blossom on the other hand, simply looked Langa up and down, sighed, and pulled a card from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to this address tomorrow morning. I’ll show you something. If it doesn’t scare you off and you still want to skate with Adam, then we’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa gripped the card in his hands and gave Cherry Blossom a soft, “thank you.” He eased himself into the back of Shadow’s car, careful not to knock Reki in the process. He slipped the card into Reki’s hand and cast his friend a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to win,” he reassured and Reki smiled back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The address led Langa, Reki, and Miya to a restaurant. The sign on the door said the place was closed but when they approached the entrance, Jo speared and ushered them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry Blossom was standing in the center of the room. He wasn’t wearing his usual clothes for once. He was in a pair of slim jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone had filed in, Cherry Blossom let out a breath and gripped the hem of his sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t leave this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded in agreement and Cherry Blossom pulled his sweatshirt up. He turned so his back was facing the teens and mouths dropped to the floor. Running diagonally from his left shoulder blade to his right hip was a large slash of scar tissue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Reki breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That little dance Adam did with you?” Cherry Blossom began while pulling his clothes back into place. “He got me while we were in the warehouse, spun me around until I was dizzy and let go.” He shook his head. “We were...we were moving so fast I couldn’t get my bearings in time. A metal pipe from the stairs tore into my back when I fell. Adam didn’t even stick around to make sure I was alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Miya said, hands in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy turned to Langa, fear rolling off of him in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Langa, you can't do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa shook his head and focused his attention on Cherry Blossom and Jo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to skate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo threw his hands up. “You can’t be serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Reki confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to. Genuinely. I can’t say I like his character but his skating is legendary. I can’t get any better with my skating if I don’t skate him.” He huffed. “It’s more than that though. He hurt Reki and he was cruel to Miya. I’m going to make him apologize.” He looked to Reki. “Just like you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry Blossom sighed. “I see there’s no arguing with you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to Jo then, a conversation passing between them. When Jo nodded, Cherry gave the kids his attention again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Jo and I will help you. Meet us here at dusk every morning until your challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki and Langa gave each other a high five. The two were beaming, completely different from how they had been the other night. A weight seemed to be off their shoulders. They looked ready for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya shook his head but gave Reki a high five when one was offered to him. He lectured them a bit too, promising to teach Langa a few tricks that may help him evade Adam’s advances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids chattered excitedly together a moment longer and gave their thanks to Cherry and Jo. They left then, deciding to celebrate the additions to their team by racing each other around the local park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo watched them as they went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he can do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry Blossom rolled his shoulder back, chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If he can’t, we will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to hold off from writing fics until we had more episodes but then episode 4 happened and I needed some stress relief.</p><p>If you wanna chat about Sk8 and how much Adam sucks, come talk to me on my Insta (link in profile) &lt;3 </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>